


Of Course

by KauHuf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Selectively Mute Link, after ganons fight, botw, can be seen as friend or more, no spoilers really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: Link is reckless and Sidon is worried. Shenanigans ensue.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my flashdrive...with all my work on it. I was working on several fics but they might be gone now.Also schoolwork, so I'm a little down. So here's some cute filler stuff cause Link is a cutie and it'll cheer me up!  
> Also, I wrote this in 15 minutes as a personal challenge, and it has minimal editing so...be aware of that.

“Link…please listen to me.” Sidon was standing at the bottom of a cliff, his voice gentle with only the softest tinge of fear. He had been tending to his many princely duties around the kingdom when he’d been informed his Hylian Champion had returned.

_The_ Hylian Campion. Everyone’s champion. Not just his.

Unfortunately, princely duties entail being incredibly busy so on the rare occasions Link surprised him with a visit, usually with some incredible new story of rebuilding the kingdom, or a new recipe he’d learned, or a cool dog he’d seen, Sidon was…preoccupied. Usually for the entirety of Links visit.

He’d excused himself almost immediately and gone to at least greet him when Rivan had run up to him panting, saying that Link was scaling one of the water slick cliffs around the kingdom. Which wasn’t typically a problem, Link was more than capable of taking care of himself and besides, the small Hylian had his paraglider.

Rivan had then said that all of his gear was at the _bottom_ of the cliff. Including the paraglider.

Sidon was not fast on land, no Zora really was, but he had been under the cliff Rivan had pointed to so quickly he was sure he put any of Links horses to shame.

“I know you like climbing…but please come down. Now.”

Said Hylian was perched cat-like on an impossibly small outcropping, bare toes hanging off the edge. As always, he was silent, but his bored expression was clear, he had no intention of getting down anytime soon.

“Why are you even up there? You’ve explored every inch of our kingdom, Link. Surely one cliff can be spared, yes?”

Link’s eyes narrowed to slits before he shook his head and made to turn and continue.

“Wait, wait, Link!” Again, Sidon trusted his Champion, with more than his own life; the lives of his people. But Link was stubborn at the best of times and petty at the worst. Telling him ‘no’ turned him into a petulant child.

And Hylia forbid he was offered a challenge.

“You don’t even have your paraglider, what if you fall?!” Sidon had braced a hand against the mountain as if he could coax the cliffs themselves down to his level.

Link raised a hand and the Prince perked up as he signed.

_I haven’t been up this cliff yet. I want to see what’s up here._

“I can assure you, my dear friend, nothing you haven’t already seen!”

_But what if there is?_

“I’m telling you, there isn’t!”

_You haven’t been up here._

“Whatever could possibly be up there, I can give you ten-fold!”

_Still gonna look._

And Link continued his ascent as a rapidly panicking Sidon looked around him for any inspiration.

“I-Oh! Link! My father has a small stash of those chocolates you love!” He called desperately.

The Hylian glanced over his shoulder, child-link interest in his blues eyes as they met Sidon’s gold ones. He makes a continue motion with his left hand, now hanging one handed from the cliff face.

“If I were to get you…a few…would you come down?”

Link cocked his head to the side and taps his chin in a pondering way.

“I will also take you fishing! All day tomorrow! You can show me all the wonderful recipes you’ve accrued, just please.”

And Sidon, King to be of the proud Zora, next in line to the Throne, clasped his hands together and pleaded to a Hylian less than half his size.

“Get down.”

Link smiled, a small quirk pulling up the side of his face.  

“Okay.”

Sidon was surprised by the simple response, both because it was verbal and because it had come so quickly.

He was more surprised when Link let go off the cliff and let himself fall backwards, directly at _him._

If Sidon screamed, he would never admit to it as he caught the small Hylian, his knees buckling but holding.

“…Why?” Was his breathless response.

Link was laughing with his head thrown back; one arm around Sidon’s neck as he covered his face with the other.

“It’s not funny! What if I dropped you, what if I wasn’t strong enough!? What if, I don’t know, a gust of wind hit you!?” Sidon questioned, straightening up but still holding Link in his arms.

“A gust of wind?” Link started laughing again as Sidon glared at him a moment before those golden eyes softened and he started gathering up Links stuff.

They walked in silence back to the kingdom, save for Links quiet giggles. As they passed Rivan, the soldier bowed slightly and Sidon swore he saw him wink.

“You could have been hurt.” Sidon chastised as he placed Link down to walk beside him, also passing him all of his travel gear.

“I knew you would catch me.” Link said.

“What if I _didn’t?”_

“I knew you would.”

“You are reckless.”

“And _you_ need to pay more attention to me. Don’t forget those chocolates by the way. I promised them away.”

“Was this all a ploy to spend more time with me?”

“Of course!”

“…Rivan was in on this, wasn’t he?”

“Of course!”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy~  
> Thanks for reading. You know those tumblr post about kudos and comments? Do that.  
> It inspires me to keep writing!


End file.
